The Riders of Ilimore
by Protow
Summary: It had been nearly a year since the Wattersons moved to a new city, but when tragic strikes causing Nicole to lose all that she holds dear she tries to accept to the terms of her loss. Though when a crime group stirs up trouble in Ilimore, Nicole might have a chance to reclaim a piece of her life.
1. Chapter 1

All the sound that once filled the air around Nicole had somehow disappeared from existence. She stood there for what seemed like hours and yet no sound ever came. The sirens from the fire fighter trucks as well as the police cars and ambulances were working fine, but nothing came from them.. Even the blaze that consumed her home didn't make only noise. Soon the fires were being extinguished and the fire men who had previously went into the house to save anyone who was trapped inside. Together, all four of them barely managed to carry the one giant rabbit who was trapped inside. That rabbit was Nicole's husband, Richard Watterson.

The blue cat could only stand there and look at the state her husband was in. Burns covered his entire body. Large patches of fur was burnt away as well as his skin. The sight almost made Nicole lose her lunch. She couldn't look anymore and turned around to walk away, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, but was not ready for what she saw. Richard was now standing right behind her with skin falling off his body. An eye was missing from his face as blood poured out of the empty eye socket.

Nicole want to scream, but her voice was trapped in her throat. She wanted to run, but her body was frozen in place. What frightened her more was that Richard began to speak. Though it wasn't the voice that she had come to know and love. It was in a more raspy, dry voice. "Nicole…!" he said. "Nicole…..!". Again and again he repeated her name. Each time his voice became more raspy and dry was if he was struggling to even speak. It was too much for Nicole to take, and soon she woke up.

"Nicole!" yelled a voice. The person the name belong to sudden snapped back into reality. In front of her was her police partner, Doug. He was currently being strangled to death by Nicole's iron grip. Quickly she release him and he gulped down as much air as his lungs would allow him. His eyes were the size of pinpricks as he stared at Nicole. "No wonder people say not to get on your bad side." he said. Nicole helped the canine get onto his feet before apologizing.

"I just don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?" she said.

"Don't worry , now that I think about it, I could go for some of those tacos from down the street. If only someone would go buy me some." said Doug with a smug smile.

"You're pushing your luck Doug. Next time I might just let you suffocate." Nicole said as she returned to her paper work. Doug's body began to shake slightly. She was kidding right? There was no way Nicole would do something like that, right? Doug quickly shook off his fear and sat down in a chair

"So what was it like in Elmore?" asked Doug.

"It wasn't much. Just an average city with very… unique people." replied Nicole.

A few minutes passed before anything was said between the two. Soon Doug broke the silence. "What made you move here?" asked Doug.

Nicole looked up briefly at Doug before returning to her paper work. "You're very talkative today. Normally you would at this point you would walk out of here with your tail in between you legs." she said.

"Its…. just that…. we've been partner's on the same team and you know everything about me. Also not many people move into this city anymore even before you and your family came here." he said.

Nicole slightly flinched when the word family was brought up. Doug saw that and quickly put his arms in front of his face. The last time he said the 'f' would in front of her she punch a hole in the solid concrete wall just a few inches from where head was.

Nicole sighed as she began to speak. "If you must know, while I was working at my old job my bosses called me into their office. Apparently I was the best employee that the company had ever seen. Along with a pay raise I was given a chance to have me and my f…..family moved to a new city. After I had sometime to research the city I thought it would be a great opportunity. My kids would be going to a top notch school, my pay raise was more than enough for us to live happily, and as far as I was concerned it was a great neighborhood. The rest you can easily piece together Doug." explained Nicole.

Doug was silent for the next half hour. The only sound was the scratching of Nicole's pen meeting paper. "If thats all you wanted you can leave now. I need to finish these last few papers before I head home." said Nicole. With that Doug got up and started to leave the room. Though he stopped and turned around.

"I'm still wondering about those tacos." said Doug. He received a death stare by Nicole and had a ruler thrown at him. He didn't need another sign to leave the room. Soon it was just Nicole and the sound of her pen. Which soon stopped too. She reached over and picked up a picture frame. In the front were her three children. Gumball, who took after his mother when it came to appearance, but he had his dad to thank for his lack of intelligence. Anais, who took after her father's appearances. Though she gained an intellect that was higher than all of them combined, sometimes scared Nicole even to today. Then finally Darwin, who was an adopted fish that grew legs. He was still her son no matter what.

In the back row was the fluffy pink bunny Richard and the blue cat Nicole. Together they made the Watterson Family. The most annoying and trouble making family in all of Elmore. Nicole smiled at the good times that family of five had together. She even laughed at the memories that she kept locked away in her mind. Though soon her smile faded as she placed the photo down and returned to her paper work. Just a few more papers and she would be home again.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm Autumn night air put Nicole's mind at ease. As she walked towards her car she could almost swear that she parked farther away than she had thought. Though the trip wasn't long as it seemed. Maybe about a two minutes was all it took to reach the car, but to Nicole it seemed longer. Everything seemed longer to her now. Normal daily activities that would normally seem short and exciting were now long and tedious. More often than not, Nicole would find herself laughing for no reason. There weren't any jokes being told or any funny stories being told. Instead, Nicole simply revisited a life that was no longer meant to be.

As Nicole placed her keys into the ignition she began to ignore the thoughts that seemed to run wild inside her head. With a twist of the key, the car roared to life. Nicole then made her way out of the parking lot. Then once again the long ride back home began.

Brakes began to screech as the car came to a halt at traffic light. Nicole placed her head into her hand as she leaned out on the door, waiting for the traffic light to change. Within a few minutes the lights began to change and Nicole began to get ready to go. Though as the pair of traffic lights changed from yellow to red, the traffic lights that were on Nicole's side stayed red. This was confusing for Nicole. "That's strange," said Nicole,"the traffic lights just got repaired yesterday.". There wasn't much time to think before the radio in Nicole's car came on.

Loud static began to come out of the speakers. Nicole began to change channels to try and get a better signal. "Nicol…. be on the….. for ….." said the voice on the radio.

"Doug, is that you? I can't hear you with all the static goin' on." Nicole replied.

"Nicole…. Riders!" Doug yelled.

At that very moment blur passed by Nicole's car. In shock, Nicole sat still and tried to register what was going on. It didn't take long for her to put the pieces together. On the motorcycle that just passed her was a member of the Riders of Illimore. Now with fire in her eyes she turned on her sirens and began to give chase.

Not long after the chase had begun Nicole was joined by two of her colleges. In a car next to her was her partner Doug and a rottweiler woman. "Nicole watch out he's armed!" Doug said over the radio. Nicole was about to reply when she heard a gunshot and then a sudden boom. She looked back to find that one of the wheel's on Doug's car was shot and had blown out.

Before anything else could happen Nicole reached for the gun that she had left under her seat for emergencies. She then began to lean out the window and began to fire at the rider. With a bang the first bullet hit the back tire of the motorcycle. The second shot hit the rider in the left arm. Nicole was about to go for a third shot, but the rider lost control of the motorcycle and fell onto the pavement.

Nicole slowed her car to a halt before getting out. Nicole pointed her gun at the rider and said, "Hand up where I can see 'em." With no other option left the rider held up her uninjured arm in surrender. As Nicole walked up to the rider to place the cuff on her she began to realize something. This rider wasn't an ordinary rider that she had seen in past encounters. This rider was a child.


End file.
